Powered toothbrushes generally have a movable head that is motor-driven from a handle. While such toothbrushes usually achieve a more intensive cleaning action than manual toothbrushes, they may be uncomfortable for users due to transmission of motor vibrations to the hand of the user.
These problems are magnified in that adult powered toothbrushes may be uncomfortable for some users, such as children. In particular, the anatomical structure of children generally provides insufficient musculoskeletal strength or control of the hands or fingers to effectively manipulate adult electric toothbrushes. Further, the differences in the oral cavity size and tooth configurations between children and adults make it difficult for children to use adult toothbrushes. Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement ergonomically configured for children.